Forgiveness and Friends
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ally and Mikey are playing until one of the aliens doesn't know that Mikey's now a friend and not a bully! Can Ally clear things up?


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally and Mikey were having a blast together. It was great to have a good time in front of the wonderful Grant Mansion. Many of the aliens knew that Mikey and Ally were now friends, even though it was not always like that. Mikey used to bully Ally so much that she would come home crying after he was done with her. But that was in the past; they were the best of friends now. But there was one alien who did not know that: Alien X. As the powerful alien walked through the mansion he heard a boy's voice. Curious about the newcomer, he walked around the corner to see who it was. His green eyes widened as he saw that it was Mikey!

"Mikey! I'm stuck!" Ally giggled, trying to squirm out of his headlock.

"Sorry, but that's not my problem!" He chuckled.

"LET HER GO!" A voice boomed. Both kids spun around and saw Alien X menacingly walk towards the boy with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Mikey stuttered.

"Your worst nightmare kid." X hissed.

"Alien X wait!" Ally pleaded, but he ignored her for the moment.

"Get out of here," He growled to Mikey.

"I'm not a bully anymore!"

"So I'm supposed to just let you walk in here when you attempted to hurt our Ally on more than one occasion?" Alien X huffed in disbelief.

"That was in the past I promise!"

"I will give you 3 seconds to get out of here!"

"STOP! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Ally bellowed loudly, making both of them wince in pain. "Alien X, please listen to me. Mikey is my friend now!"

"Ally are you telling me the truth?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise I am! We have been friends for a few months now I promise. Mikey would never hurt me now." She said softly. Alien X looked at her and then heard a thump. Both of them turned and saw Mikey passed out!

"Mikey!" Ally cried out. She knelt down and began nudging him. "Speak to me!"

"This is all my fault." Alien X said as he gently knelt down and picked the boy up. Ally looked at him in concern. "Do not be afraid. I will take care of him." And with those words, he took the boy to his room in the attic.

A few hours later, Mikey slowly began to wake up. He met the unwinking and concerned eyes of Alien X.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He struggled to get up and run, but the alien grabbed him and held him tight.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Mikey pleaded, but the alien only held on to him tighter. Sweat poured down Mikey's face, but that was met with a cool washcloth.

"It is alright Mikey. I spoke to Ally and she told me you both were friends now."

"Please let me go!"

"Not until we discuss this. I trust you now and I want you to trust me." Alien X whispered now laying on his back on the bed. He gently lifted the boy up in the air and when he did, Mikey saw fresh wounds on his stomach from a recent battle Alien X was in.

"Y-you're hurt." Mikey said in barely a whisper.

"Yes. I had a battle yesterday."

Mikey squirmed a little, signaling he wanted to be put down. Alien X complied and then laid on his side to observe the young boy. He watched the boy put the same washcloth in cool water and begin to dab the alien's wounds. He was met with a deep growl of pleasure as Alien X completely laid on his back and allowed Mikey to clean the wounds on his abs and stomach.

"Thank you young one." Alien X said as he watched him out of half-open eyes.

"You are my friend too now Alien X. I want to also earn your trust." Mikey said with a small smile as he continued to wash the wounds. After a few moments, Alien X slowly got up and washed some of Mikey's wounds too. Mikey was also a victim of bullying so he too could use a good wound washing.

"I am glad you and Ally are friends now." Alien X said as he washed the last wound.

"I'm glad too. I also gained more friends in this mansion! Aliens are some of the best friends I could've ever asked for!"

"And we are lucky to have you too." Alien X smiled as he gently held his new friend in a soft hug and they both slowly fell asleep on Alien X's bed. Mikey snuggled into his new friend's embrace, happy that he now had a new reputation and a new family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This was a request done for a fan! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
